


Mondo Oowada Is Not A Bottom

by maizonoowada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Owada Mondo, Bottom Owada Mondo, Dork Owada Mondo, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Smut, Owada Mondo Swears, Rare Pairings, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, Top Togami Byakuya, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonoowada/pseuds/maizonoowada
Summary: In which Mondo tries proving that he's not a bottom.Spoiler alert: He's totally a bitchy bottom.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mondo Oowada Is Not A Bottom

Mondo Oowada was not a fucking bottom. He never was, and never would be. 

Jokes on him, Byakuya was going to prove him _wrong._

━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━

Mondo was sitting in his room, swinging his legs off his bed. He had been playing a video game with Chihiro, but the shorter male had to leave to go out to dinner with his dad. He sighed in boredom, until a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. 

"Come in," he said, and low and behold, Byakuya walked in. Mondo glanced up at his blond boyfriend, who was looking as annoyed as usual. 

"Hey, babe."

"Come here, Oowada." Mondo stared at him and blinked, before standing up and walking towards his boyfriend. 

"Whaddya want?" Mondo questioned, right as he was pinned to the nearest wall. He gasped a bit, glaring at Byakuya. 

"So, you told Kuwata that you're not a bottom?".

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?".

Byakuya smirked, and Mondo shivered. 

"Oh, Oowada, you really are clueless aren't you?" I'm not the bottom." With those words said, he gripped Mondo's hips harshly, leaving imprints. 

"I'm your boss, baby boy." He kissed the slightly taller boy, biting his bottom lip. His knee moved in between Mondo's muscular thighs, grinding against his clothed cock. Mondo groaned at the touch, allowing Byakuya to charge his tongue into the tan male's mouth, swirling their tongues together in wet bliss. 

"F- fuck...Bya..". Mondo's face was red and covered in a mixture of sweat and saliva, and his moans grew louder as Byakuya bit his neck, leaving clear as day marks. Byakuya smirked, pulling the white tank top off of Mondo's body, and he trailed his marks lower and lower. 

The blond took his lover up in his arms, the other complying easily and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

"Want me to fuck you against this wall?". Mondo nodded quickly, and Byakuya quickly pulled off his pants and boxers, revealing his aching cock. Mondo stripped himself of his own pants and boxers, rubbing one of his hands against Byakuya's dick. It was thick and long, and oh god it was going to go in Mondo's ass-.

Byakuya gasped a little, relishing in the feeling of Mondo jerking him off. 

"Come on, baby, make me come. Unless you _want_ me to fuck you dry..".

"P- please do... _daddy Togami_."

The blond smirked once again, before pushing the tip of his dick in Mondo's tight hole. He slowly pushed all the way in, feeling the tightness and heat in Mondo's insides. Mondo almost screamed in pleasure. 

"F- fuck!". Mondo wrapped his legs tightly against Byakuya's waist, as Byakuya started pounding into him at a reluctant pace. Mondo was practically screaming. 

And oh boy, everybody could hear him. 

━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━

"Mondo, man, you lied to me." Leon's words threw Mondo off. 

"How did I lie to ya'?" he questioned. 

"You're totally a bottom bitch to Togami!". 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut, so please don't judge too hard! Also, please leave requests for smut!


End file.
